Insulated electrical terminal connectors having a terminal end attached to a crimping end for terminating the stripped ends of electrical conductors are well known in the art. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,118,313 to Dellale; 4,813,893 to Sindlinger; 3,601,783 to Loose and 3,098,688 to Crimmins et al. These terminal connectors may be found having a variety of terminal ends such as ring, fork, pin or flat male tab receptacles. Several desireable features of terminals of this type include ease of insertion of the stripped wire end into the crimping end, simple and effective crimping that provides strain relief by crimping both the insulated portion and stripped end of the wire, simplicity of manufacture, and secure seating of the terminal within the insulative housing.
In order to achieve strain relief crimping it is necessary to crimp both the stripped end of the wire for the electrical connection and also crimp an insulated portion of the wire for strain relief. A larger diameter crimp barrel is needed for the insulated portion. However, if the entire crimp barrel is made at this larger diameter ineffective crimping becomes more likely. Additionally, a smaller diameter crimp barrel for the stripped end of the wire helps to direct and center the wire. Some of the prior terminals have used multi-part crimping means such as smaller inner sleeves which are more complicated to use and manufacture.
Similarly, prior art insulated terminal connectors have employed multi-part terminal connectors and other more complicated means for securely seating the terminal within the housing. These prior art attempts included folding or bending operations as well as methods of chemical bonding. However, use of chemicals is undesirable and none of the other prior art insulated terminals have achieved all of the above features. Therefore, improvements in the art are still desired and are achieved by the present invention.